Onett
This is the quest-giver Onett. To see the developer page of Onett, click here. Onett is an interactive character past the 30 Bee Gate. He gives out a series of five challenging quests. The rewards for the last quest includes a Star Treat. He is considered the third hardest quest giver in the game, requesting the player to collect over 3,000,000,000 pollen, over 100,000,000 Goo and over 150,000 tokens throughout all of his Star Journey Quests. Quests Star Treat Quests Dialogue Ornament Quest Christmas Day 2019 Trivia * He is the first and only robloxian-species quest giver. ** He and Mysterious Figure are the only NPCs of the robloxian-species. * The amount of pollen in Onett’s pack (38217), represents the date when Bee Swarm Simulator was first released. It also represents the code "38217" that gives you 5 Tickets. * Ever since Gummy Bear left, Onett's and Science Bear's quests were the only ones that included collecting Goo. However, the 11/25/18 update introduced Gifted Bucko Bee and Gifted Riley Bee, requiring goo for their "Clean-up," "Goo," and "Medley" quests. During the Beesmas Event, Bee Bear also required goo in certain quests, and during the Egg Hunt 2019 event, Polar Bear also required collecting goo for his "Egg Hunt: Polar Bear" quest. * There is a statue of Onett on top of the 6th hive with the Honey Dipper and the Port-O-Hive as a backpack, while the Onett NPC has a Porcelain Dipper, Porcelain Port-O-Hive, Mondo Belt Bag, Riley Guard, Bucko Guard, Beekeeper's Mask and Beekeeper's Boots. * Star Journey 1 originally planned for players to collect 500 haste tokens, not 5,000. But because of a scripting error, the requirement was set to 5,000 haste tokens. ** The requirement was later reduced to 2,500 haste tokens. * The total amount of pollen required to complete the quests is 3,673,750,000 pollen, and the total amount of goo required to complete the quests is 136,000,000 goo. * Onett gives 6 quests, the least of all quest givers in the game (excluding Bubble Bee Man, who gives 3 of them and Stick Bug, who gives only 2). * Onett is currently the third to last quest giver to be accessed in the game, the second being Bubble Bee Man, and the first being Spirit Bear. * During the Beesmas Event on December 25, 2018, Onett wore a wreath around his head that gave you a Happy Honeydays Boost when you claimed your hive. * In Onett's backpack, it says that its container space is the equivalent of 500k when considering the items he wears, it should be about at least 900k of total container space. * During the Beesmas event, once the player finished all of his quests, the player could give him a Present. However, there was a temporary glitch where it wasn't possible to give him one. * Onett, Tunnel Bear and Gummy Bear were "Naughty" in 2018, as stated by Bee Bear. ** Onett was also the only NPC who you could have given a Present to who is on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * If you had finished all of his quests during the Bee Bear event, Onett states that he's been "twisting the lid the wrong way for months." * He and Panda Bear were the first Quest Givers to give quests that required defeating Tunnel Bear, with Science Bear being the last. * This is one of the only quest givers to not give an Egg Hunt quest, the other being Honey Bee. Category:Quest giver Category:NPC Category:Beesmas 2019